Shirou Emiya
Summary The protagonist of Fate/Stay Night from one of the Type-Moon series, Shirou is a rather untalented Magus whose only skill is basic Tracing and Reinforcement magic, which allows him to analyze the physical make-up of an object and then strengthen it. His dream is to become a "Hero of Justice", someone who can selflessly protect the lives of everyone from disaster. He inherited this dream from his adoptive father Kiritsugu Emiya, who had given up on it. He is not really sure what it takes to reach that ideal. At the beginning of the story, he possesses a Healing Factor that makes him practically immortal, though the source of this is unknown and he did not have it before. Shirou is also an accomplished archer as a side effect of his mage training and, following some training from Saber, is mildly proficient in swordplay. He is Saber's Master. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-B | 7-B | 7-B Name: Emiya Shirou Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, magic, can reinforce objects or amp himself with magic, has a weak telescopic sight, Reality Marble, can copy any weapon he sees (baring divine constructs) down to the soul (AKA tracing/projection), able to replicate the physical abilities and experience of the original wielder, capable of remotely summoning and controlling his projections (UBW route only), regeneration (low-mid) with Avalon. Destructive Capacity: Street Level+ (can reinforce a paper poster into a weapon hard enough to block strikes from a non serious Lancer) | Wall level+ with Azoth Sword, at least Small City Level with Caliburn (able to harm Berserker with his strikes), Unknown with Caliburn’s special ability (appears to require Saber‘s help to be used though) | Building Level+ with Kanshou and Bakuya; likely Small City Level+ with projectile sword spam (should be comparable to Gilgamesh, who’s projectile weapon spam could tear apart Caster's large monster) | Building Level+ with Kanshou and Bakuya; Likely Small City Level+ with Hrunting and Caladbolg II (should be capable of at least a fraction of the power Archer’s are), likely higher; At least Small City Level+ with Nine Lives Blade Works and Excalibur Range: Average human melee range | Extended human melee range with weapons | Extended human melee range with weapons, several dozen meters with thrown Kanshou and Byakuya and with projectile sword spam | Extended human melee range with weapons, several dozen meters with thrown Kanshou and Bakuya, hundreds of meters with Excalibur Speed: Superhuman+ | Hypersonic+ (Mach 15, with 45 reactions, projection of Caliburn grants Shirou a watered down version of Saber’s speed and skill and allows him to keep up with Berserker) | Hypersonic+ (Same value as Fate route, able to keep up with servants like Archer and Giglamesh with varying levels of success), H'ypersonic' projectile sword spam | Hypersonic+, same value as Fate and UBW, likely multitudes faster while executing Nine Lives Blade Works (nine near-simultaneous sword swings) Lifting Strength: Depends on the projection Striking Strength: Superhuman+ | Class PJ with Caliburn | Class TJ+ | Class TJ+, Class PJ+ with Nine Lives Durability: Superhuman+ (can handle being sent flying into a wall 20 meters away by a kick) | Superhuman+, likely higher (regeneration and Avalon make him difficult to kill) | Superhuman+, likely higher; At least City Level+ with Rho Aias (should be greater in effectiveness compared to his Heaven’s Feel projection with all seven petals) | At least Wall Level+, likely higher (his body essentially became a suit of swords); At least City Level+ with Rho Aias (survived and helped overpower a direct attack from Excalibur) Stamina: Superhuman+ (his willpower lets him move even in a grievous state) Standard Equipment: Avalon, the Shroud (only in HF route) Intelligence: Academically average otherwise a combat genius. Has an undeveloped Eye of the Mind that lets him calmly analyze the situation and consider multiple possibilities in the heat of battle. Weaknesses: Headstrong. Has limited magic power and resistance to magic attacks. Avalon is useless without his connection to Saber. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reinforcement (強化 kyouka): It's a magecraft that pushes the basics of magic to the utmost levels. The foundation of all thaumaturgy to enhance the existence of target by magic power but there's no clear pointer how much an object can be enhanced. It's the same as adding something to an object that is already complete, which in case of failure the target receive the magic as poison. Successful reinforcement magic requires good grasp of the inner structure to fill the weak openings with magic power. Reinforcement can improve any definite quantity like the sharpness of knife, the nourishment of food or in case a living creature the physical strength or durability. Notably because living beings resist the invasion of magic, reinforcing someone else is the hardest. By putting this to application Shirou can even able to create bow out of a branch tree, repair a soccer ball and generally change the shape of an object. Projection (投影 touei): Alternatively known as Gradation Air, this is a magecraft that materializes objects in accordance to the caster’s imagination. Gradation comes from the fact that the created object slowly fades away after being created, and Air is an allusion to the fact that said object is made out of “nothing”. Projection is a fairly common magic but ineffective for anything but basic use. Compared to Reinforcement, Projection is a waste of magic and the created objects are always hollow inside. The only exception is Shirou who has surprising skill at understanding the internal structure of objects and possess an unique Reality Marble. Tracing (トレース toresu): Shirou's unique magecraft. Thanks to his Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works (see below), his mind records any weapon Shirou had ever saw. He can replicate not only the shape and structure of the weapon but even the soul thus the experiences of the original wielder. The later part is especially useful when Shirou traces a Noble Phantasm because it allows him to copy a Servant's physical abilities and skills, even if it isn't perfect. The accuracy of his projections depends on Shirou's image of the weapon and his own strength of belief. Normally the projected Noble Phantasms suffer a rank downgrade but there are cases when Shirou is able to match Noble Phantasms evenly thanks to his rigid belief in his projections. According to Word of God, the only clear limitation of Shirou is that he cannot copy divine constructs like Ea or Excalibur, although he can attempt to create something close to them. Also that because of his sword attribute he's more accustomed to project melee weapons instead of ranged armaments, shields and else. List of surely known Noble Phantasms by 'Shirou: Gae Bolg, Kanshou and Bakuya, Avalon, Rule Breaker (except Fate route), Caldabolg II (except Fate), Hrunting (except Fate) Caliburn (at least in Fate Route), Excalibur (only an inferior replica is possible and using it is still a suicide move). Unlimited Blade Works (無限の剣製 Mugen no Kensei): Emiya Shirou's Reality Marble that records and stores every weapon he ever saw. His internal world has limitless resources to create any weapon then brought forth by Shirou's tracing. In UBW route he eventually learns how to manifest his internal world in reality, similar to Archer. By chanting a small poem as incantation (see bottom page) Shirou can call his Reality Marble to replace the physical world around him. His internal world is similar to a barren lifeless field filled with swords. He can call any number of weapons he previously recorded and unleash them on his opponent from all sides. This is very similar in fashion to Gate of Babylon but Shirou's version requires no magic to use and instant. In turn maintaining Unlimited Blade Works strains him heavily and costs great amounts of magic power. Also recording any new weapon besides which was already kept in UBW costs extra energy. The Shroud: Piece of red burial cloth warped around Shirou's left arm in the HF route. At some point he lost his arm and the dying Archer offered his own as replacement. The Shroud seals away the invasive power of the Servant and keeps Shirou alive. By unwrapping the cloth though Shirou can access all the memories and power of Archer including his ability to project but at excessive cost. Without the protection of the Shroud Shirou is doomed to eventually die and both his mind and body gradually breaks down in the process. In turn he gains the physical powers comparable to a Servant and can perform projection a few times before eventually dying. Nine Lives Blade Works: Shirou projects Berserker's weapon and uses a variation of his Noble Phantasm, Nine Lives. He performed 9 consecutive slashes, 8 before Dark Berserker could even finish his own attack. Shirou also replicated Berserker's striking power with them. Thanks to Illya's assistance Shirou managed to kill all 9 lives of Berserker in one move. Because this ability is just loosely related to the weapon and more connected to Berserker himself, there are theories that only HF route Shirou can perform this move. Other: Shirou's skills and abilities slightly vary depending on the three routes of the game (Fate/UBW/HF). It can be concluded though that eventually each Shirou reaches the same height of power which is roughly at Archer's level "I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unaware of loss. Nor aware of gain. Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one’s arrival. I have no regrets. This is the only path. My whole life is Unlimited Blade Works!” Key: Base | Fate | Unlimited Blade Works | Heaven’s Feel Notable Victories Amamiya Yuuhi (Lucifer and the Biscuit Hammer) Fate Shirou vs UBW Shirou vs HF Shirou (Fate Stay Night) - Simply put, Shirou won Kamijo Touma (ToAru) - (Many times, actually. This is the thread with the highest post count) ToAru Gauntlet (ToAru) - It was concluded that he has a chance against the Saints but nothing above that. Tohno Shiki (Tsukihime) (conclusion: in Canon Shirou wins and manga-Shiki is awesome!) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Nasuverse Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic User Category:Archers Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:The Messiah Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7